Scooby Doo: A Night at Freddy's
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was once a resteraunt where "Fantasy and fun come to life", until the chain was shut down following bite of 87 and the missing children incident. Years later, rumors have spread throughout Coolsville that the local abandoned restaurant is haunted. Can Mystery Inc solve the mystery, and survive a night at Freddy's?
1. Chapter 1

The Mystery Machine made its way through the dark woods on a narrow road. The foreboding background left Scooby and Shaggy on edge.

"Like, why do we always do these things after dark?" asked Shaggy.

"The people in town only heard noises coming from the old pizzeria at night." replied Fred.

"Couldn't we just leave this one to the police?"

"Come on Shaggy, you know the citizens of Coolsville don't trust anymore more than us when there's a mystery that needs to be solved." said Daphne.

Velma had her head buried in the old newspaper clippings they had found earlier.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opened its doors in 1973, and quickly became a huge hit. Then in 1984, five children went missing after being lured into a back room by a man in a Freddy Fazbear costume. Though the perpetrator was caught, the children were never found. Shortly after, complaints were made to the Health Department about blood and mucus leaking from the suits worn by the restaurant's animatronic characters, as well as a horrid odor."

Scooby and Shaggy had started shivering and chattering their teeth.

"Then there was the 'Bite of 87'. A patron was bitten by one of the animatronics. Though the poor soul lived, they lost their frontal lobe. Over the next several years, a great deal of employees went missing, specifically the night watchmen. After years of decline and Health Department sanctions, Freddy Fazbear's closed its doors permanently in 1993."

"Which makes the rumors of people hearing noises at the old pizzeria all the more suspicious." said Fred.

"In any case, it looks like we've got another mystery on our hands."

"Like, who in their right mind would build a pizzeria this deep in the woods anyhow?" asked Shaggy.

"Now that you mention it, it's probably one of the reasons this restaurant went out of business."

"Isn't this typical Scoob? The one time we go to a pizzeria for a mystery, it's abandoned and haunted. "

"Reah, raunted."

"Come on guys. How many times have we told you, there's no such thing as ghosts." said Velma.

"And how many times have we proven you wrong?"

"Roo rany."

"Name one." said Daphne.

"How about that time Dracula kidnapped me and turned me into a werewolf?"

"Reah Racula!"

"We weren't even all there. We just have you and Scooby's word to go on… Well, yours and you know whose."

"Okay, how about the time we went to Moonscar Island?"

"Rombies and rat reatures!"

"Or that time we encountered Sarah Ravencroft's ghost! Or the time we…"

"Okay, we get it."

The Mystery Machine drove on for about another half mile, until finally a decrepit old building came into view amongst the trees. The gang looked up and saw a weathered old sign that read, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: Where Fantasy and Fun Come to Life."

"This must be the place."

"Total creepsville." said Shaggy.

"Well look at it this way, at least it's not raining."

KA-THOOM!

Just like that, there was a sudden downpour.

"The minute she said that, the minute danger prone Daphne said that, I knew it was going to happen."

"Let's just go in."

"Sure, let's go in the haunted pizzeria in the middle of a dark and stormy night. I'm sure it will be a barrel of laughs."

Before exiting the Mystery Machine, Velma took one last look at the newspaper clippings.

" **These characters will live on. In the hearts of kids, these characters will live on."**

– **Fazbear Entertainment CEO**

 **(To be continued)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(The following contains dialog for the animatronics borrowed from videos on YouTube. Specifically the FNAF Hidden Lore Videos "Fazbear Band" and "The Bite of 87")**

"No way man! There's no way I'm going in there."

"Reah, re reither!"

"Here's a Scooby Snack, no strings attached, just catch."

Daphne tossed the Scooby Snack inside the door. Scooby promptly ran inside. It took him five seconds to realize what had happened.

"Rah rats."

"Scooby, what's it look like on the inside?"

Scooby quickly looked over the inside of the decrepit restaurant. There was dust and webs all over the place, and the roof was leaking in some places.

"Rit rooks rabanadoned."

"It's probably a safe bet that the electricity doesn't work."

"Good thing we brought flashlights." said Fred.

"I don't like this place." said Daphne "It gives me the creeps."

"Now you know how I feel every time we go on one of these mysteries."

"Someone has definitely been here recently." said Velma.

"How can you tell?"

"The dust has been disturbed in several places. And there are footprints in this old carpet."

"Okay gang, let's follow them."

KA-THOOM!

"It's bad enough we're in a haunted pizzeria at night." said Shaggy "But for us it would be in the middle of a thunderstorm as well."

"Rust our ruck."

Scooby and the gang followed the tracks further into the restaurant, until they came to the dining area.

"Hard to believe this place used to be a place for kids to have fun."

"Heads up guys, over there!" said Fred.

Atop the stage at the end of the room were three figures standing in a row.

"RONSTERS!" screamed Scooby jumping into Shaggy's arms.

"Calm down Scooby, it's just the old animatronics."

"Yeah, they're just glorified action figures, ya big nut." said Shaggy.

"Glorified action figures don't bite people in the face." said Fred.

"Which one of these guys did it?"

"I don't remember." said Velma "I'm not even sure it happened in this particular restaurant."

"What are their names again?" asked Daphne.

"The one on the left is Bonnie the Bunny, the one on the right is Chica the Chicken."

"Really? I could've sworn it was a duck." said Shaggy.

"And of course the one in the middle is Freddy Fazbear himself."

"Ugggggggh…"

"What was that?"

"Ugggggggh…"

"It sounds like someone going through their final moments of death." said Fred.

"Ugggggggh…"

"It's coming from the animatronics."

Velma slowly stepped toward the animatronics. She got so close she could have spit on them, when suddenly…

"Hey everyone!"

"Jinkies!"

"Hello boys and girls."

"Hi everybody!"

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

"I'm Chica, let's eat."

"I'm your best friend Bonnie Bunny-unny-unny."

"And everyone knows me, Freddy Fazbear. Ha-ha-ha."

"Is everybody having a good time, because I sure know that I am."

"I could use some more-more-more, _help me_ ¸ more pizza."

"There's plenty of delicious pi-pi- _people_ delicious pizza when you're at Freddy's Pizza Chica."

"You can't live off pizza all the time Freddy."

"You can't?! _Can't leave_."

"When you're eating kids, remember to have plenty of kids-green-green-green plenty of green vegetables kids."

"And all you yummy bunnies out there need to have your carrots. _Please run_."

"Health is important if you want to li-li-li-live have a fun and happy time at…"

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

For a moment the animatronics seemed to go dormant.

"So did they just…"

"Hey all you pirate fans!" said Freddy springing back to life "Head on down-own-own to Pirate Cove, because the show's about to start! It's our good old pal Foxy! Foxy? I know he's around here somewhere, maybe we can call him out. Foxy?! Help me out kids, Foxy! Last time kids. Nice and loud, so we can get him out here. Foxy!"

The gang turned around to see a spotlight come on. A fourth animatronic emerged from behind the curtains that the light shone on.

"Yargh me maties, it's me Foxy, and welcome-welcome-welcome to the Pirate's Cove! Freddy best be getting back to the stage, or else I'll be forced to, _gut the pig_ , make him walk the plank."

"Ha-ha-ha! Have fun kids, and let's ki-ki-ki- _kill them_ -keep ourselves safe when exploring Pirate Cove."

"Yargh-har-har-har! You best be getting back to the stage landlubber, because these little ones are now part of the pirates crew. When in the Pirate Cove, remember to venture safe kiddies, and no running around the cove. Or else ye be _lost forever_ walking the plank. Is it swashbuckling adventures ye be seeking lads, or is it that _you don't belong here_ you're not akin to the seven seas? All pirates give me an argh! _Please help me._ "

"Okay…" said Fred.

"I be seeing ye already be walking about with your pizza at hand, and your _sins against God_ soda pops like proper sea pirates. And like proper sea pirates we'll be having ourselves a sea shanty."

Foxy started singing and dancing.

"Oh, blow the man down, bullies, blow the man down! _To me way-aye, blow the man down._ Oh, Blow the man down, bullies, blow him right down! _Give me some time to blow the man down!_ As I was a-walking down Paradise Street _,_ _to me way-aye, blow the man down._ A pretty young damsel I chanced for to meet _._ _Give meeeee soooome timmmeee tooooo blooooow theeeeee maaaaaan dooooooown."_

 _All of the animatronics just died._

 _"Well that was odd." said Daphne._

 _"I'm surprised these old things still work after all this time." said Fred._

"Well, they didn't just turn themselves on, which means there's someone else in here with us."

While Velma was talking, Scooby was looking at the animatronic of Freddy, who smiled and waved at him.

"YIPE! YIPE! YIPE!"

"Scooby-Doo, what's wrong with you?"

"Rhe rear, rhe's ralive!"

"Don't be silly, that bear's just a dummy."

"Alright gang, we're not getting anything done just standing around here. Let's split up and look for clues."

No one was around to see Bonnie and Chica turn their heads toward Freddy, who nodded.

 **To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Unsurprisingly, Shaggy and Scooby opted to search the kitchen for clues.

"Rhat rare re rooking ror Raggy?"

"Clues of course, any kind of clues. Like, let's start here in the refrigerator."

When Shaggy opened the fridge, he found that it was operational and fully stocked.

"Wow-wee! Look at all this stuff! We're in pizza heaven! We could probably… Hey, wait a minute!"

"Rhat?"

"All this stuff is fresh, and this old place has been shut down for decades. We just found an actual clue!"

"Re rid?"

"Yeah, someone's definitely been here. We should tell the others, but maybe we should make a pizza or two first."

"Reah-reah-reah."

"I wonder if these old ovens still work."

Velma made her way toward the office. She noticed a poster on the wall listing the safety rules of the restaurant.

Don't run.

Don't yell.

Don't scream.

Don't poop on floor.

Stay close to Mom.

Don't touch Freddy.

Don't hit.

Leave before dark.

"Don't poop on the floor? I shudder to think how that became a rule."

At first glance the old office didn't seem too out of the ordinary, but if this was where all the night watchmen that had disappeared had worked, she imagined there might be something worth finding. She knelt down on the floor and noticed a lot of discoloration.

" _This tiled floor was bleached… multiple times by the looks of it. Just what happened here?"_

At the front of the office there was nothing but a bunch of old electric monitoring devices covered in dust and cobwebs, and some ratty old posters on the wall.

" _How could anyone stand to work in a compact place like this all night? It would drive me insane."_

Velma turned around and saw an old phone and answering machine against the wall.

"Well… the old animatronics work. I wonder if this works too."

Velma rewound the tape in the answering machine and pressed the play button.

" _ **Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"**_

" _ **Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."**_

 _ **Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."**_

" _ **So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?**_ **"**

" _ **Uh, now concerning your safety, the only**_ **real** _ **risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."**_

" _ **Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."**_

"You've got to be kidding me."

Velma knew she needed to share this information with the others. She rushed back down the hall and into the dining area, and that's when she noticed that something was wrong.

"Where's the chicken?"

KA-THOOM!

Back in the kitchen, Shaggy was busy throwing together one of his favorite pizzas.

"Pepperoni, five kinds of cheese… A heck, let's make it ten! Some sausage, bacon, ham, garlic… Do we have any chocolate syrup?"

While Shaggy's back was turned, someone handed him a bottle.

"Thanks Scooby. If there's one thing I love more than piping hot pizza, it's one smothered in chocolate syrup."

"Ro re rave rany rot rauce?"

"Hot sauce? Why not? Wait a minute…"

Scooby was in the pantry.

"Scooby's over there… then who… is?"

Shaggy slowly turned around, and found himself face to face with Chica.

"Boo."

"ZOINKS!"

"RONSTER!"

Chica lunged for Shaggy, but he ducked and ran into the pantry with Scooby. Chica spent half a minute banging on the door, when suddenly it opened with Shaggy and Scooby both wearing uniforms.

"Good evening ma'am, sorry we're late, but we have your pizza."

"Eh?"

"One Shaggy special, ON THE HOUSE!"

In one swift motion, Shaggy threw the pizza in Chica's face, knocking her back a few steps.

"BWAK!"

"Come on Scoob! Let's get out of here!"

"Ray rahead rof rou!"

 **(To be continued)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before you get all uppity, we all know there was more than one Freddy Fazbear's. The layout of this particular pizzeria is a little different from what we're used to seeing, for the sake of the plot.**

 **(Five minutes ago)**

After splitting up, Daphne went over to check the prize corner for clues. Surprisingly a lot of the old merchandise was still sitting on the shelves gathering dust and cobwebs.

"One thousand tickets for a sighing flute? What the heck is a sighing flute?"

She wasn't about to press her lips on anything in this descript old place to find out.

KA-THOOM!

"We sure picked a heck of a night to solve a mystery."

Suddenly, Daphne thought she heard movement nearby.

"Hello? Is someone there? Fred? Velma? If this is a joke it's not funny!"

For a moment there was silence. Daphne almost jumped when she heard a music box playing behind her. It was playing "My Grandfather Clock."

"I didn't wind that…"

The next moment Velma came running into the dining room.

KA-THOOM!

"Did you find something?" asked Fred emerging from another room.

"Where's the chicken?"

Fred and Daphne both looked up at the stage and saw that Chica was gone.

"Well, it didn't just get up and walk away."

"Actually…"

Before Velma could explain herself, Scooby and Shaggy came bolting into the room.

"Run! Get out of here!"

"What's with you guys?"

Scooby did his best imitation of Chica.

"The chicken is in the kitchen, she tried to kill me!"

They waited a minute, but no one else came running out of the kitchen. They crept over, and Fred looked inside.

"What do you see?"

"Just a big… dark… kitchen."

When they made it back to the dining hall, Velma stopped short in front of the others.

"What is it?"

"The bunny's gone!"

"Rhat rody?"

"Not body Scooby, bunny! Bonnie the bunny is gone!"

Sure enough, Freddy Fazbear was now alone on the stage.

"Where did he go?" asked Daphne.

"How should I know?"

"We better look for him."

"Like, let's not and say we did." said Shaggy.

The gang didn't get far before Daphne realized how quiet it had gotten.

" _The music box… it stopped playing."_

No sooner had Daphne thought this that the music box seemed to start up again. Only this time it seemed to be playing "Pop Goes the Weasel."

"Who's doing that?" asked Shaggy.

"It's not us."

Fred picked up a rusty old chair from one of the tables.

"If there's anyone else in here… just look out!"

 _Pop… goes… the weasel…_

For a moment or two there was a very uncomfortable silence.

"Well whatever it was, it's gone now."

"I wish you hadn't said that." said Shaggy.

"Why?"

"Don't you watch scary movies? Every single time someone says that, something bad happens."

"Like what?"

"THAT!"

"YEEEEEARGH!"

A freaky puppet looking thing leapt out of the darkness and pounced on Daphne.

"GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!"

"Hey Pagliacci!"

The Puppet turned around and looked at Fred.

"Bring it!"

The Puppet slashed the chair that Fred was holding with its talons.

"He brought it…"

For a moment the Puppet just stood there, almost like it was trying to figure out whom to take out first.

"Do you wanna play?" it asked in the most sinister voice the gang had ever heard.

"No thanks man…"

The puppet leapt at Shaggy.

KA-THOOM!

At that moment hole ripped in the roof, and the Puppet was drenched in water and short-circuited.

"I… luuuuuuv... yooooooou…veeeeeeeery… muuuuuuuch."

The Puppet fell limb to the ground.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Terrified beyond words, but otherwise just groovy." said Shaggy.

"From now on, we start rotating monster attacks and kidnappings." said Daphne "Next time it's Fred's turn."

"What did I do?"

"You never get kidnapped by the monster."

"I've been kidnapped before."

"Falling behind trap doors and getting stuck doesn't count."

"Guy's a think we have bigger problems." said Velma.

They gathered around the Puppet.

"Like, what the heck is this thing?" asked Shaggy.

"It's just another animatronic, but what was making it move?"

"This thing is freaky!" said Daphne "Why would they put something like this in a restaurant full of children?"

"Wait! There's some in his hand…"

Fred took a look at the crumbled piece of paper they had found in the Puppet's hand.

"What is it?

"An old paystub, for the night watchman."

"Well that's ridiculous." said Velma taking a look at the stub.

"I'll say. Who in their right mind works for only about $100 a week?" asked Shaggy.

"Something tells me this isn't just another real-estate mystery." said Fred.

"Roh roy."

 **(To be continued)**


	5. Chapter 5

Velma told the others what she had heard on the old recording.

"Are you serious?" asked Fred.

"I can show you the recording if you don't believe me."

Velma took the others to the office and played the recording for them.

"This is nuts."

"It's not only nuts, it's ridiculous."

"In what regard?" asked Daphne.

"The first humanoid robot to ever move on its own was Honda's ASIMO, which wasn't unveiled until the year 2000. These animatronics are decades older than that. It's like Shaggy said, these things shouldn't be any more than glorified action figures, and yet they're walking around on their own accord."

"I see." said Fred "And even if this technology did exist back then, how would a place like this be able to afford it?"

"Maybe that's why they pay their night watchmen so little." said Daphne.

"But even then, who in their right mind would work here when the pay is so terrible, not to mention the apparent danger?"

"So what you're saying is that this doesn't make any sense?" said Shaggy.

"Not in the slightest."

"Roh roy…"

"Perhaps we should focus on who may be haunting this place today and why as opposed to what happened all those years ago."

"It does seem like the best course of action." said Velma.

"I think we can rule out this being a real-estate mystery." said Daphne "There isn't much use for an old and infamous pizzeria in the woods."

"Maybe this place is used to make drugs?"

"Possibly, but I still haven't seen anything that would suggest that."

"Wait, what's that?"

Fred noticed an odd light coming in from the wall on the left side outside the office. The light was coming from behind a raggedy poster of Freddy Fazbear on the wall. He knocked on the wall to confirm his suspicion.

"There's something behind here."

"Do you think there's a secret door?"

"Shaggy, this is an abandoned pizzeria." said Velma.

"Well, from what we can tell, Fazbear Entertainment was a very shady business."

The gang checked the wall, but there was nothing.

"Alright, we'll break it down." said Fred "I just need a little leverage."

Fred looked around until he found a rusty crowbar, then he started hammering at the wall.

"What do you think is behind their Scoob?"

"Ri ront rwant ro rnow."

"That's the smartest thing I've heard all night."

When Fred had finished making a big enough hole in the wall, he found what appeared to be a Freddy Fazbear suit on the other side. But instead of the usual brown, this one was golden. Its head was tilted to the right with its jaw was hanging open. It was also sitting in a slouched position as if it were dead.

"Why would they hide a Freddy Fazbear suit behind a wall?"

"Rour ruess ris ras rood ras rine."

"We're getting nowhere with this. We should move on." said Velma.

"Given what we heard about the animatronics, we should probably stick together for safety." said Fred "I'll keep this crowbar handy, just in case."

"I can think of an even safer course of action." said Shaggy.

"What's that?"

"I think we should make like a tree and bark!"

Scooby chuckled.

The gang went back into the dining hall. Scooby was glad to see that Freddy Fazbear was still on the stage, and the Puppet was still where they left him.

"There's still some ground to cover." said Velma "Where should we head first, the Pirate's Cove or the arcade?"

"Like, I vote neither."

The gang flipped on it. Before they entered the Pirates Cove, Fred checked the curtain where Foxy was.

"Just checking."

"Everything okay?" asked Daphne.

"Yep, all the animatronics are where we left them, everything's fine."

"Except we have no idea where Bonnie and Chica are."

"I have a feeling we'll bump into them sooner or later." said Velma.

As they entered the Pirate's Cove, no one saw Foxy's eyes move.

The Pirate's Cove had a ball pit that took up most of the room. There was also a pirate ship filled with a maze of tubes for children to crawl around in. They stretched all the way up to the wall and led to slides on each side of the room. There were also some cannons on the ship used for shooting balls from the pit. Like the rest of building, the room was covered in dust and webs, and the roof was leaking in some places. On the wall there was a list of rules, but they were all crossed out.

EVERYTHING IS A LOT MORE FUN WITHOUT RULES

"We should check the tubes for clues." said Fred "Seems like a good place to hide something."

"Shaggy, looks like you're up."

"Like, why me?"

"Because you're the skinniest." said Velma.

"No way."

"Would five large pizzas change your mind?"

"Oh boy… I know I'm going to regret this."

Shaggy started crawling around in the tubes.

" _I don't understand how kids find this fun, this makes me clausterphobic."_

Shaggy finally came to the slide on the left side.

"See anything?"

"Not yet!"

"Try the other side!"

Shaggy made his way to the other side. Eventually he came to the pirate ship. He was about to crawl out of the tube when suddenly Bonnie popped his head out of the hole.

"HA-HA-HA! YOU MAKE ME ALL FUN-FUN-DUDDLE-DUM!"

"ZOINKS!"

 **(To be continued)**


	6. Chapter 6

"What's going on in there?!"

Shaggy didn't answer; he was too busy trying to turn himself around inside the tube. He was saved by his skinny physique, and scampered in the opposite direction like a scared rat. Eventually he came to the slide and slid face first into the ground outside.

"The bunny is in there!"

"That's ridiculous, how could one of the animatronics fit in there?"

Velma's question was answered when Bonnie sprang out of a hole in the ship's hull.

"I love you funny bunnies! You're my best friends!"

"RUN!"

Everyone bolted from the Pirate's Cove.

"Hide and seek? Ready or not, here I come!"

Scooby and Shaggy made a mad dash for the arcade. Fred ducked behind the prize wall, and Daphne and Velma ran towards the bathroom. Suddenly the old floor gave out beneath their feet; they fell into what appeared to be a dark and dank basement or storage room. There was a foul stench in the air, it smelled like rotten meat.

"Are you okay Daphne?"

"I will be as soon as you get your foot out of my face."

"Sorry."

Velma and Daphne got to their feet and brushed themselves off.

"What is that smell?"

"Shh… the bunny could be up there looking for us."

The girls used their flashlights to illuminate the dark room. In one corner they found what appeared to be some old videotapes, a TV, and a VCR.

"Could be a clue… Do you think any of these old things still work?"

"Only one way to find out."

Velma picked out the tape with the number one stickered on it. For a few moments she was worried that the old tape and machine wouldn't work, but then the TV flared to life.

"Hi kids, it's your old pal Freddy. Today my friends and I are going to show you how to interact with others."

The scene changed to what looked like the restaurant. Foxy and Bonnie walked into each other while the kids were playing.

"Sorry Foxy."

"I WILL SKIP ROPE WITH YOUR INTESTINES!" growled Foxy.

All the kids and Chica turned and gasped.

"I don't remember that being part of the act." said Daphne.

Suddenly the tape stopped short, the screen flickered, and then text flashed across it.

 **GET OUT**

"This is too creepy… we should find a way out."

"The animatronics are up there." replied Daphne.

"We have no idea what's down here."

"Point taken."

Daphne and Velma stumbled through the darkness with only their flashlights to guide them. At one point Velma accidentally kicked a book across the floor. She picked it up out of curiosity, and almost immediately regretted it. The decaying pages were covered in a very rough writing, as if it was written with fingers or claws.

 **I came back… I will always come back… I killed those little bastard children. Then one day those rusty buckets of bolts became possessed by the little brats…**

 **They came for me… they were hunting me… And so I hid in one of those awful suits… but I didn't know how to work the damn thing… The trap went off inside the suit, killing me instantly, and turning my sanctuary… into an eternal tomb.**

 **However, while I may have been a monster in life, I became a literal nightmare in death…**

 **My name is Springtrap… and I am here… to do the devil's work.**

"Oh my God…"

"Velma, I found something!"

Daphne was hunched over what looked like a heavily damaged Bonnie animatronic, only it appeared to be a dirty yellow color.

"Seriously, what is that smell? Wait… there's something in here."

Daphne lifted the face of the animatronic ever so slightly, and then she saw that inside was the rotting remains of a human head.

"AHHH!"

Daphne staggered back, and then suddenly the animatronic's eyes flared to life and stared at her and Velma. Then it slowly stood up and howled.

"RUN!"

Daphne and Velma ran through the darkness until they came to a metal staircase, but when they reached the top there was no door.

"WHAT? WHERE'S THE DOOR?!"

"FRED! SHAGGY! SCOOBY!"

As she and Daphne banged on the wall calling out for help, Velma could see that the animatronic was slowly making its way toward the staircase.

 **(To be continued)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A few minutes ago)**

Scooby and Shaggy bolted from the Pirate's Cove and into the arcade. Like every other room in the restaurant it was covered in dust and webs, and the roof was leaking in some places.

"Come on Scoob, we need to find a place to hide!"

"Rover rthere?"

"Good idea!"

KA-THOOM!

Fred had bolted for the Prize Corner, but Bonnie didn't appear to be following him.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…"

Bonnie overturned the air hockey table.

"Nope… not here."

Bonnie looked around the arcade for a little bit, and then he shoved away several games that were against the wall.

"Nope… not here either."

Just then Bonnie saw something sticking out of one of the holes in the skee-ball machine.

"AHA!"

Bonnie leapt over, but all he pulled out of the machine was a rubber chicken.

"Nutty-fudgekins!"

Having not found anything, Bonnie stomped out of the arcade in frustration. A few minutes after he was gone, Shaggy slowly poked his head out of the Whack-a-Mole game.

"Okay Scoob, the coast is clear."

Shaggy and Scooby exited the machine and slowly crept out of the arcade.

"No sign of the animatronics. Where do they keep disappearing to?"

"FRED! SHAGGY! SCOOBY!"

Fred immediately leapt out from behind the prize wall.

"Where are they?!"

"I don't know!"

"FRED! SHAGGY! SCOOBY! HELP!"

"It came from over there!"

Scooby, Shaggy, and Fred all ran in the direction they heard Velma and Daphne's screams.

"Girls! Where are you?!"

"WE'RE BEHIND THE WALL! THERE'S NO DOOR!"

Fred knocked on the on the wall. It didn't seem as tough as the rest in the room.

"Hold on! I'm going to try and break it down!"

"HURRY! THERE'S A ZOMBIE ANIMATRONIC IN HERE WITH US!"

Fred tried breaking the wall with his crowbar, but it wasn't happening fast enough.

"Rold on! Ri've rot an ridea!"

Scooby ran back by the office and grabbed a fire axe.

"Ret re ry!"

"A fire axe, with your tail?" asked Shaggy "Let me out of the way!"

Scooby split the wall in half.

"Thatta boy Scooby!"

Velma squeezed out through the crack in the wall, Daphne was halfway out when suddenly…

"RAAAUUUGGH!"

"ROMBIE!"

The zombie animatronic grabbed Daphne and tried to pull her back behind the wall.

"Oh no, you're not eating me!"

With her free leg, Daphne kicked the zombie animatronic in the face and sent it tumbling back down the stairs.

"What the heck was that?!" asked Fred.

"It's called Springtrap."

"What?"

"Perhaps we better retreat before giving explanations?" said Daphne.

"Never mind the retreat, let's get out of here!"

Everyone raced for the exit, but when they reached it they couldn't get the door to budge.

"It's stuck!"

"We can't break through a window either; they're sealed with metal plates."

"That's it, I'm calling the cops."

Daphne pulled out her phone, but there was no signal.

"You mean we're stuck in here with those mechanical creeps running around?!" asked Shaggy "This so not cool!"

"Reah, rot rool!"

With nowhere to go, Velma showed everyone the book she had found.

"That's it, I'm getting a snack."

"Shaggy, how can you think about eating in a time like this?" asked Velma.

"It helps calm me down."

"Re rwo."

"Will you two knock it off?" said Fred "There's nothing to eat in this place anyway."

"Actually the kitchen is stocked with fresh food."

"What? Why would there be fresh food in a place like this?"

"I don't know, but I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth."

KA-THOOM!

While Shaggy was in the kitchen, Scooby peeked out into the dining hall to see if any of the animatronics were skulking about. It's what he didn't see that made him yelp.

"What is it Scooby?"

"Rover rhere!"

Freddy Fazbear was gone from the stage, and the Puppet was no longer where the gang had left it.

"Half a dozen possessed animatronics running around, and one zombie?! Like we're toast man!"

 **(To be continued)**


	8. Chapter 8

The gang quickly checked each of the rooms they had been to, but the animatronics were nowhere to be found.

"Where did they all go?" asked Fred.

"Given how old those machines are, you'd think we'd at least be able to hear them walking around." said Velma.

"Come on, it's not like they just vanished into thin air."

"Unless they really are ghosts!" exclaimed Shaggy.

"Reah! Rhosts!"

"I say we find another way out of this mad house!"

"For once, I think he's right." said Fred.

First they tried breaking down the entrance with the fire axe Scooby had found, but to no avail.

"What's this door made of?" asked Daphne.

"Maybe there's a fire exit." said Velma.

They slowly crept back to the dining hall, when suddenly…

KA-THOOM!

"That's it! I've had it with this place!"

"Shaggy, calm down!"

"Calm down? We're trapped in a haunted pizzeria in the middle of the night, in a thunderstorm, with a bunch of furry robots trying to kill us, and you're telling me to be calm?"

" _You forgot me…"_

"Who said that?"

" _Let me out…"_

"Shh!"

" _Not my fault… not in control."_

For a moment the only sound that could be heard was the rain outside.

"Dum-dum-de-dum-dum-dum. Dee-dum-dum-dum-de-dum-diddly-doo."

"Hello… Hello?"

"Yargh-argh-argh-argh! Rule breakers be… _lost fovever_ … walking the plank!"

The gang turned around in time to see Foxy jump out of his place in Pirate Cove.

"Follow the rules, or ye be… _dead before dawn_ … keelhauled from here to Tortuga!"

"LIKE RETREAT!"

"REAH! REREAT!"

The gang raced to the other end of the restaurant with Foxy hot on their tails.

"No running-running-unning! _Join us_ …"

They ran through a door on the far side of the building and slammed it shut behind them. Scooby and Shaggy immediately barricaded the door with a couch, that's when they heard Foxy knocking.

"It's the brig for ye scurvy-scruvy-urvy-urvy… _little bastards_ … dogs!"

"That was a close one… where are we?"

"Some kind of living quarters." said Velma "Maybe for the owner?"

"Shh! Someone's coming!"

"Ruh oh…"

They all crammed into the nearby closet. It was dark and smelled like old and soggy crayons, but they were too scared to complain. They heard the sound of footsteps and the whir of mechanical parts moving around outside.

"It's party time kids! Let's-let's-let's… _let's eat some brains_ … let's party!"

"Hey kids! It's your best buddy bunny… body buddy… buddy Bonnie… _escape now_ … Are you having a good time at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? Hey Chica!"

"Yes Bo-bo-bo-ooo-nie-onnie?"

"Do you know what I do for fun?"

"What's that Bonnie?"

"I like to eat pi-pi-pi-pizza, I like to eat people… _I like delicious children_ … I like to sing, and play my guitar."

Scooby had started chattering his teeth.

"Scooby, be quite!" whispered Daphne.

"I love it when you play your guitar."

"We should play with Freddy."

"Let's get the band back together!"

Fred waited a few minutes and then peeked out through the crack in the door.

"Okay, they're gone."

They crept through the living quarters, armed with only the crowbar and fire axe they had found earlier. There didn't seem to be any doors apart from the one they had blocked, and there weren't any windows either.

"Now where did they run off to?"

"Like, I don't really care man. If it were up to me we'd be at home watching the late show with an extra-large popcorn."

"Look at this stuff. Someone's been living here." said Velma.

"Who would be living in a haunted pizzeria?"

"If we knew that, we might be closer to solving this mystery."

They came to a room that looked like an office; it was just as rotten as the rest of the building.

"If someone has been living here, then why are there still newspapers from the 1970's lying around?"

"Hey, take a look at this one…" said Shaggy "Unidentified flying object sighted flying over Fazbear Entertainment construction sight… Hu-huh, those freaky robots are from Mars!"

"Rartian rorots?!"

"Guys… look at this."

On the desk was a picture of the gang with something written in blood above it.

 **SOON**

"That's not cool man."

"Rot rool at rall."

"Who'd want to hurt us?" asked Daphne.

"Someone we unmasked." said Fred.

"That could be anyone."

"Shh! I heard something."

Velma thought she had heard the whir of an animatronic outside. For a moment everything was quiet, and then some strange music began to play.

"What is that?" whispered Daphne.

"It sounds like the Toreador March…"

Once the music died, the whole building echoed with Freddy Fazbear's laugh.

"Hey everyone! It's time to start the show…"

 **To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

Freddy peeked into the office and everyone screamed.

"Hey everyone… you're not following the rules…"

"Please don't kill us, we'll give you honey!" said Shaggy.

As Freddy advanced, Daphne's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Really?" asked Velma.

"It's for you."

Surprisingly, Freddy took the phone.

"Hello… Chuck E Cheese? Never heard of him, wrong number."

When Freddy lowered the phone, he saw that the gang had disappeared.

As the gang raced through the living quarters, a loud voice boomed through the entire building.

"SCOOBY-DOO! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"What was that?" asked Daphne.

"Like, I don't want to know man!"

As they turned the corner, they found themselves face to face with the Golden Freddy that Fred had discovered earlier; only now it was standing up, and its black eyes were a fiery red.

"I've waited a long time for this…" he growled.

"Retreat!" bellowed Shaggy as they turned about and bolted.

"That's right… run for your lives… There's nowhere to run… there's nowhere to hide…"

"Where are we running exactly?" asked Velma.

"Anywhere but here." said Fred.

Suddenly Bonnie came bursting out of the closet in front of them.

"Hey kids… are you ready to rock and roll?"

"Slide!"

One by one, they all slid underneath Bonnie and kept running.

"No running in the ring, in the ring, in the ring, in the ring, in the restaurant… _you're going to die._ "

When they reached the door that separated the living quarters from the restaurant, they found it had been unblocked.

"That's not good…"

"Hey kids! It's your old buddy Chica… _I'm not a duck!_ "

Chica grabbed Shaggy. Fred took the fire axe and smacked her in the side of her chest, causing her to release him. She turned toward Fred and stared angrily at him.

"That's not very nice… play nice kids, or we'll have to… _fix you_ … tell your parents."

Bonnie finally caught up with them.

"You know the penalty for messing with Freddy or any of his friends… _kill them_..."

They ran back into the restaurant, and were almost immediately greeted by Foxy and the Puppet.

"Yargh-argh-argh-argh… _get out_ … ye been very bad pirates… _you don't belong here_ …"

"Your mother eats pizza in Hell…"

At that moment the four animatronics from the living quarters entered the room.

"Let's put this puppy down…" growled Golden Freddy.

"We're surrounded!"

"What do we do?!"

"Scoob, here's some Scooby Snacks for your thoughts!"

Scooby ate a whole handful of Scooby Snacks; just like that the fear faded from his face.

"CHARGE!"

Foxy charged at Scooby, but he jumped over his head and stomped him into the ground. He seized the opening and scampered into the kitchen.

"What's he doing?"

"RAAAUUUGGH!"

At that moment, Springtrap came bursting through the hole in the wall where Daphne and Velma had escaped from earlier.

"IT'S THE ZOMBIE!"

"What?!" exclaimed Golden Freddy "Nevermind… kill them!"

All the animatronics had frozen where they were.

"I said, kill them!"

Suddenly the animatronics started shaking uncontrollably.

"What are you doing?!"

All the animatronics looked really mad.

"Ha-ah-ah! Kill him." said Freddy.

All the animatronics charged at Springtrap, who howled and fought back.

"Get your filthy rusty paws off me!"

"Forget the zombie! I told you to kill the kids!"

Fred seized the opportunity and bashed Golden Freddy in the back of the head with the crowbar.

"Ouch…"

Golden Freddy collapsed to the floor.

As the animatronics fought with Springtrap, Scooby came racing back from the kitchen with a huge keg, presumably used to store soft drinks back when the restaurant still operated.

"What's that for?" asked Velma.

"Ray ronsters!"

All the animatronics turned to look at Scooby.

"Rooby-Roo!"

Scooby tossed the keg across the floor, as it rolled all the animatronics bolted, but Springtrap didn't get away in time. The keg sent him flying into the wall and the rusty fuse box attached to it. Sparks flew and Springtrap caught on fire.

"RAAAUUUGGH!"

Springtrap pushed the keg away and attempted to roll around in one of the puddles of water that had formed because of the leaky roof, but it was to no avail, the damage had been done. Freddy walked over and kicked the charred costume until he was satisfied, then he turned to the other animatronics and nodded.

"What's going on?"

Just then, Fred's watch struck six. All the animatronics stood in a sort of semi-circle, joined hands, then bowed their heads.

"ZOINKS!"

A spectral form emerged from inside each animatronic. One of them, which looked like a little girl, turned and looked at Scooby.

"Thank you…" she said softly.

"Ruh… rour relcome?"

The ghosts disappeared without another word.

"What just happened?" asked Daphne.

"This diary we found suggested that the animatronics were possessed by the spirits of the missing children." said Velma "And that Springtrap was possessed by the spirit of their murderer. I guess when he died, they were finally able to pass on…"

"Well done Scooby! You saved the day."

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!"

"Wait, what about this one?"

The gang gathered around Golden Freddy, who was still lying on the floor.

"Check it out guys." said Fred taking a good look at the head "A man in a mask…"

 **Do you know who it is?**

 **(To be concluded)**


	10. Chapter 10

After making sure that Golden Freddy's wrists were bound behind his back, the gang led him out the now open entrance, where their adoring public had already gathered.

"Fred! What happened in there?!" asked one of the reporters.

"It's a long story, and there's no way you're going to believe it. The important thing is that we got our man."

"Now let's see who Golden Freddy really is." said Velma.

It was Shaggy's turn to take off the mask.

"Googie!"

"Who?" asked Fred.

"She was with me, Scooby, and… you know who when we were kidnapped by Dracula!" said Shaggy.

"Reah! Racula!"

"Wait a minute…"

A good look told Velma that this was just another mask.

"Johnny Bravo!"

"Johnny Bravo? It can't be, he's too stupid to pull off something like this." said Daphne.

"Flim-Flam?! Scooby-Dum?! The Powerpuff Girls?! Scott Cawthon?! Kattalnuva?!"

"Rhose rhat?" asked Scooby.

"Alright, enough with the silly masks!"

Daphne pulled off the last mask, and every gasped.

"The Joker!?"

"Who were you expecting, Santa Claus?" the Joker laughed "Or maybe that psychotic nephew of yours… And they say I'm crazy. I mean sure, I've killed a lot of people, and I do mean a LOT of people, but at least I didn't raise an entire army of monsters and try to wipe out all of humanity because I got kicked out of a band… though I do admit that does sound really fun."

Joker turned his gaze on Scooby.

"Does it run in the family? Are you sure there isn't any madness inside of you?"

Scooby growled and showed his teeth.

"I heard he had escaped from Arkham Asylum, but why come here of all places? Why come after us?" asked Velma.

"You people always ask why… Why? Why? Why? WHY!? You see… the question you should be asking isn't why… it's why not? But I guess if I had to pick a reason, I guess it would be good old fashioned revenge, or do you not remember the fun times we've had together in the past? I sure do… Only one person gets to dance this dance with me, and yet for people who aren't Batman, you meddling kids and your dumb dog have been a real pain in my ass, more than once."

"What about Penguin?" asked Fred.

"What about Penguin?" said the Joker sarcastically "It's not like bird brain and I are joined at the hip or something."

"Why involve this infamous old restaurant?" asked Daphne.

"Again with the whys! Normally I'd just kill you, burn your houses to the ground, and make sure everyone knew it was me. I'm a narcissist, just one of the many things that make me so interesting. But every time I do that, our favorite lunatic dressed like a bat shows up and spoils all the fun. If it meant I'd be the one to put you kiddies in your place, I was willing to swallow my pride just this once. Besides, I thought it would be funny."

Suddenly there was a loud roar of engines across the skies.

"I think we all know who that is." said Velma.

A large black aircraft came streaking across the sky. Once it reached the restaurant it hovered in the air, and Batman descended.

"Nice work kids, you too Scooby."

"Rah, rit ras rothing."

"The clown's all yours man." said Shaggy.

"Oh come on guys, I thought we were having a nudist party." laughed the Joker "I even brought my own lotion."

Batman socked the Joker in the side of the head, sending him collapsing to the ground.

"That ought to shut him up for a while."

Batman took the Joker back up into the Batwing, and was off into the sunrise.

"I don't know about you guys, but I need a hot bath and a long sleep." said Daphne.

"Can we get some breakfast first?" asked Shaggy "I think we've earned it."

"Yeah-yeah-yeah!" said Scooby.

"Okay, breakfast."

They drove off into the rising sun inside the Mystery Machine.

"After last night, I'm not going to be able eat pizza for a long time." said Fred.

"Me neither, not for at least a month." said Shaggy "Okay a week… or less."

They all laughed.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!"

 **The End**

Okay, for those of you that think the Joker was a little random and I didn't give enough clues, I did put a few in the story, but I didn't want it to be painfully obvious. Here's what you may have missed.

In Chapter 4, at the Prize Corner, Daphne sees that it's 1000 tickets for a "sighing flute". This is a very subtle reference to "The Caped Crusader Caper", the second time Scooby and the gang helped Batman and Robin catch Joker and Penguin.

In Chapter 5, while exploring Pirate Cove, the gang sees that the posted rules have crossed out and replaced with, EVERYTHING IS A LOT MORE FUN WITHOUT RULES. This is a reference to what Joker says in "The Dark Knight."

In Chapter 8, when the gang reaches the living quarters, they find old newspaper clippings from the 1970s. Shaggy sees one that says, "Unidentified flying object sighted flying over Fazbear Entertainment construction sight" This part is just a joke in reference to a similar newspaper clipping Shaggy found during an unrelated case. The important part is that it's from the 1970's, this is when Scooby and the gang met up with Batman and Robin.

All those extra masks the Joker wore are in fact jokes.

And for those of you that don't get the Powerpuff Girls joke, here's a brief history lesson. Back during the 90's, Cartoon Network wanted to see which of their many characters should be their President. Scooby won, defeating The Powerpuff Girls, Bugs Bunny, and Dexter in the final four.

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
